


Проклят и благословлен

by tacitcore



Series: SDCH stuff [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, UNIQ (Band), 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Cursed, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacitcore/pseuds/tacitcore
Summary: Чжан Исин просто хотел танцевать
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, wang yi bo/zhang yi xing
Series: SDCH stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Проклят и благословлен

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо бете

_INTRO_

_Расшифровка интервью с капитанами для первой серии. Чжан «Лэй» Исин.  
__________  
Лю Синьхуа: Какова ваша цель, здесь, на Street Dance of China, как капитана?  
Чжан Исин: Крамп.  
Л. С.: Что, простите?  
Ч. И.: Крамп. Если я наберу команду, которая сможет станцевать крамп, я буду очень доволен.  
Л.С.: Что ж. Популяризация целого жанра — это очень интересно. Скажите, а на что вы готовы ради вашей цели?  
Ч. И.: Э-э-э… (улыбается) На все._  
___________

1

Лэй неслышно вздыхает и нервно проводит рукой по волосам. Хороших, талантливых, потрясающих танцоров очень много, а полотенец — уже — катастрофически мало. Придется отказываться, а Исин ненавидел отказы: особенно такие, необоснованные, продиктованные практической необходимостью. 

И ни одного крампера.

Тревожно оглядывая иссякающий запас полотенец, Исин пропустил очередного кандидата. Лицо показалось знакомым.

— Привет. Кажется, я тебя где-то видел.

Молодой человек улыбнулся и поправил на голове дурацкую шапку.

— Ван Цзя Эр, — с глубоким поклоном. Излишне глубоким. 

— А-а-а! — Чжан Исин как-то неловко всплеснул руками и бросился дарить рукопожатие непризнанному знакомому. Считай, коллеге по цеху. — Джексон! Не признал.

— Зато ты совсем не изменился, — ответил Цзя Эр со смешком и крепким дружеским рукопожатием.

Они раскланялись, но улыбка никак не сходила с лица Исина: ужасно приятно оказалось встретить кого-то знакомого, пусть и такого — в прямом смысле — шапочного. К тому же, их роднила похожая карьера, и в этом смысле Чжан Исин был настроен крайне позитивно: в корейские бэнды никудышных танцоров не берут, а значит, ему очень-очень повезло, что Цзя Эр оказался именно на его улице. Странно все же, подумалось Лэю, звезду такого уровня вполне могли позвать и капитаном.

Чжан Исин даже не стал пресекать возникшее вдруг радостное возбуждение от всколыхнувшейся надежды: он _хотел_ , чтобы Джексон станцевал круто. Он и правда _хотел_ взять его в команду, станцевать с ним. Почему-то предощущение было хорошим. Интуиции — особенно той ее части, что отвечала за танцы — Лэй верил.

...И не ошибся. Цзя Эр был очень хорош: ровно настолько, насколько Исин от него ожидал, и чуточку больше. Кажется, Лэй что-то видел из работ его группы, но сейчас, вживую, было просто потрясно. А сам Джексон, кажется, даже не запыхался. 

— Бли-и-ин, чувак! — пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать шум аплодисментов. — Ты заслужил, лови!

Хотелось сказать неизмеримо больше, не только Джексону, всем крутым ребятам, но полотенце, пожалуй, вмещало в себя все смыслы и все слова, даже те, что в голове в нужный момент так и не родились. Лэй обнялся с Цзяром снова, от всей души, с благодарностью и радостью. Сердце Джексона, несмотря на его невозмутимый вид, билось в груди со скоростью бита, под который он танцевал.

— Рад, что ты с нами, — улыбка, так и не покинувшая лицо Лэя, расползлась во всю ширину снова.

— И я. Очень рад, — Джексон вернул ему улыбку, такую же радостную и настолько же широкую.

2

Встреча с Джексоном здорово подняла настроение, но запас полотенец неумолимо уменьшался. Лэй, скрепя сердце, отказал крутому локеру, которого непременно взял бы, будь полотенец больше, отказал паре классных (увы, не уровня Цзя Эра) хип-хоперов. Оставшиеся кандидаты переглядывались и тревожились, но сам Исин тревожился даже больше.

Имен он не запоминал, лиц — тем более. На мгновение мозг фиксировал номера на футболках, пиджаках, майках, топах, и их отчего-то чуточку дольше, чем лица, что мелькали, не задерживаясь в памяти, как и бесчисленные чест-попы, джаз-сплиты, крейзи легсы. 

Восемьдесят три.

Лэй поднял взгляд выше, натолкнувшись на неприветливый взгляд исподлобья. Это ничего: многие слишком нервничают или сосредоточены, но он все равно улыбнулся с легким кивком. Спустя секунду пришло осознание, что лицо ему знакомо. Даже нет, не так: не лицо, а именно этот взгляд: тяжелый, непроницаемый.

— Ван Ибо?

Ибо неуверенно улыбнулся углом рта, и на тот краткий миг лицо его совсем немного, но изменилось, приобрело дружелюбное мальчишеское выражение.

Кажется, он не ожидал от Лэя таких крепких объятий, либо не ожидал их вообще. 

— Покажи, на что способен, друг, — Лэй хихикнул и хлопнул Ван Ибо по плечу. На этот раз тот улыбнулся, кажется, на самую малость больше.

Вибрирующая радость снова вернулось в самую глубь груди. Исину сегодня выпала какая-то необыкновенная удача: сначала он выиграл в капитанском соревновании, а теперь еще и выяснилось, что на его улице оказались двое таких крутых танцоров… Не считая остальных, не менее талантливых, конечно. Отвлекшись на пространные размышления о блистательном будущем команды, Лэй едва не пропустил начало танца.

Хотя такой бас тяжело было пропустить.

О, Ван Ибо.

Исин знал, что тот хороший танцор, но Ван явно совершенствовался. И, надо сказать, вряд ли достиг своего предела — он же был при всем этом еще и чертовски молод! В какой-то момент сердце Чжан Исина грохнуло вместе с бас-бочкой: Ибо использовал вариацию движения из крампа и смотрел при этом — Лэй готов был поклясться — нагло и дерзко прямо ему в глаза.

Улица взорвалась аплодисментами, и Исин без лишних слов набросил Ибо полотенце на шею. Кому-кому, а ему слова точно не нужны. Но он все же не удержался от того, чтобы ободряюще сжать парня за плечи и выдохнуть:

— Рад, что ты с нами.

— Я тоже, — улыбка у Ибо вышла кривая, но вовсе не от недовольства — это Исин точно знал.

Полотенец осталось всего два, но сейчас Чжан Исина это совершенно не беспокоило.

3

Вообще-то времени на отдых в расписании не было совершенно. Но Исин все равно заказал гору еды вечером после репетиции. Тогда-то они с Джексоном и повздорили впервые.

— Ну, зачем, правда, не нужно было, — упрямился Цзя Эр, для пущей убедительности сжимая Лэя за предплечье. В карих глазах плясали смешливые искорки, но лицо оставалось непроницаемым. — Это мы должны тебя угощать, капитан!

— Да что ты ерунду городишь? — Исин сумел дотянуться до края стола и схватил коробку с пиццей, сунул Джексону. — Ешь-ешь, у нас же праздник. А я угощаю.

Ван Цзя Эр машинально вцепился в коробку, скривился красивым ртом.

— Не буду.

— Почему?

— Я… я на диете.

— Что за бред. Ешь. Праздник, — Исину стало даже смешно. Все это по-хорошему напоминало детский сад. Кроме Джексона никто не артачился, новоявленная команда «Lit Dragon» радостно уминала спонсорские и капитанские кушания. Цзя Эр все никак не выпускал его руку, а Лэй ухитрился оторвать кусок пиццы прямо из коробки и теперь тыкал им Джексона в лицо. — Ешь! Цзя Чжи, держи его!

Из толпы показалось озадаченное лицо Чжи, но Джексон отреагировал быстрее, отскочив от Лэя, и на ходу вытирая щеку от соуса.

— Большая… — Джексон нахмурился мимолетно, замолчав. — Чрезмерная радость порождает печаль!*

Лицо Исина против воли вытянулось. Он так и стоял с куском пиццы в руке, совершенно по-идиотски, пока не нашелся:

— Иметь своё мнение хорошо, а прислушиваться к другим — лучше.**

Джексон сморгнул, усмехнулся и забрал у него коробку. Отходя к ребятам, уже с пепперони в зубах, он вдруг обернулся и весело подмигнул Лэю.

И Лэй не нашелся, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ: открыто и радостно.

— В следующий раз я угощаю, — добавил Цзя Эр прежде, чем скрыться за чьей-то широкой спиной.

______

*樂極生悲, китайская идиома. В течении всего шоу, Цзя Эра и Исина много раз называют «идиомными братьями», т.к. они зачастую вступают в перепалки с использованием китайских идиом.

**集思廣益, китайская идиома, букв. «от совместных мнений пользы больше»

______

4

Если не знать Ван Ибо достаточно хорошо, можно подумать, что он вечно на что-то зол. А если знать его хоть немного, обнаруживается, что первое впечатление не так уж далеко от истины.

Не зол, поправил себя Чжан Исин, наблюдая в зеркало за Ибо — серьезен. Сосредоточен. Ибо был чертовски талантлив, но таких успехов в столь юном возрасте добился далеко не только поэтому. Он умел сжать зубы и идти, переступая через труп вчерашнего себя, и это невольно вызывало уважение. Чжан Исин и сам был той же породы. 

Ибо перехватил в зеркале задумчивый взгляд Лэя, но лишь нахмурился и отвернулся, снова и снова прогоняя кусок постановки.

Тик-так.

Завтра съемка, а он все никак не угомонится. Тут почти все такие, но сосредоточенность Ибо и правда какая-то злая. В то время как многим ребятам достаточно опыта и бесценных эмоций, которые они непременно получат на этой сцене, Ван Ибо явно был настроен только на победу. Это — в резких движениях его рук, это — в глазах, горящих явно не восторженным запалом.

Что же будет в финале, подумал Исин.

Тем временем Ибо снова перехватил его взгляд и теперь не отвернулся сразу же, а дождался, чтобы ровнехонько в бит сбросить руки и яростно тряхнуть головой. 

На этот раз настал черед Исину отворачиваться.

5

Джексон — овен и, да, он упрямый, как баран. Он, как и обещал, на следующий раз купил всем еды, но пирушка зачахла быстро — ребята дико устали после продолжительных тренировок, и, в конце концов, Исин остался с Цзя Эром один. Он даже не заметил, в какой момент Хуан Сяо, вечно задорный и живой, вяло помахал рукой и, шаркая кроссовками от невыносимой усталости, последним исчез из зала.

Оказалось, что кроме нежной любви к идиомам, у Исина и Цзя Эра было много общего: оба любили Байдайхэ и битые огурцы, слушали одну и ту же музыку и тащились с гонконгских боевиков. С Джексоном, почти, в сущности, незнакомым человеком, было легко, хорошо и приятно, как со старым другом. После тяжелых многочасовых тренировок, съемок, жестких графиков, нервных продюсеров и их еще более нервных ассистенток, Цзя Эр ощущался как глоток свежего воздуха. Даже его смех звучал как-то… освежающе.

Жаль, они не встретились раньше.

— Эх, ладно, — произнес, наконец, Цзя Эр, тяжело поднявшись. — Поздно. Я пойду. Завтра важный день, кэп.

— М, — неопределенно промычал Исин, откидывая голову и прикрывая глаза.

Хотя на самом деле ему хотелось, чтобы никто никуда не уходил.

6

— Э-э-э, в субботнее выступление добавим кое-что из крампа, м, — Исин выкрутил звук на пульте, заставляя замолчать PG On’а. Он натянуто улыбнулся, скрывая усталость и нервы, и помахал команде потрепанной тетрадью.

—Что-нибудь… э-э-э, несложное, но зрелищное, м, — в нестройных рядах иероглифах, как назло, не находилось ничего подходящего. Почерк у Исина был не самым впечатляющим — успехов в чистописании он так и не достиг. Пауза висела в зале тухлым киселем, прерываемым тихим шуршанием страничек. 

— Ладно, — Лэй смущенно спрятал тетрадку за пультом. — Что-то простое, да?

Он встал перед зеркалом и, обводя в растерянности глазами команду, поймал ободряющую улыбку Джексона. Волнение тут же как рукой сняло: Исин слегка улыбнулся в ответ, кивнул — больше себе, чем в ответ Цзя Эру.

— Так, все знают, что такое стомп?

7

Чжан Исин старался, отчаянно старался не выделять этих двоих — как минимум, это было нечестно. В Lit Dragon были ребята и не менее талантливые, чем Цзя Эр и Ибо, просто не такие медийные. Честно старался, изо всех сил, но глаза против воли вылавливали вихрастую макушку Ван Ибо или напряженное лицо Джексона.

Исин любовался ими, чего уж там.

Ибо — оттого, как тот был хорош. Схватывал на лету, а свойственная ему четкость и резкость более чем подходила для крампа. Красиво танцевал, да. И жестко. Пугающе жестко, но ему это шло.

Цзя Эром — оттого, каким смешным становилось напряженное лицо. Оттого, как завораживала его настойчивость. Он-то конечно, понятно, олимпийский чемпион и все такое, но прошел час репетиции, прошел второй, а Джексон, обливаясь потом, дышавший тяжело, упрямо сжимал в ниточку губы и повторял тысячный, десятитысячный раз. Пока не получится, пока не будет идеально. И это тоже — пугающе и красиво.

— ...Три, четыре. Хватит, м, — Исин поднял руки над головой, будто сдаваясь своему отражению. — Продолжим завтра. Все молодцы!

Он помахал рукой ребятам, и рухнул у стены, запрокинув голову. Это шоу точно выпьет из него все соки.

Ушли не все и не сразу. Кто-то хотел отточить сложные элементы, кто-то остался обсудить детали танца. Лэй натянул кепку поглубже, чтобы никто не увидел глупой, неуместной улыбки — не поняли бы, заподозрили бы чего не того. А Исин просто был ужасно рад, что они так стараются. Ради уличных танцев, ради команды, ради… него.

Скрип кроссов рядом — это Ибо повторяет танец целиком, как заведенный. Дышит громко и тяжело  


> очень громко

  
Но не тормозит.

Скрип. Скрип.

— Капитан Чжан, до завтра! — Исин машет рукой не глядя, не в силах оторваться от неровного ритма, который создает скрип кроссовок и дыхание Ибо. 

Вдох. Скрип. Выдох. Скрип.

Исин натягивает кепку, сглатывает горячий ком, выросший в горле.

— Крутой трек. Сам написал? — Джексон падает рядом, распространяя жар и тонкий, едва ощутимый парфюм. Исин в растерянности: проклинать его или благодарить.

— Да. Так проще ставить хореографию, м. Да и…

— Крутой, — повторяет Джексон с кивком.

— Вот строчит, а? — после паузы добавляет он, ероша мокрые волосы. 

— М, — Исин почему-то не смотрит. Кажется, что это плохая идея. На самом деле просто боится поймать взгляд Ибо — непонятно, почему.

— Эй, расслабься, — Цзя Эр легко касается его плеча — очередное то ли проклятье, то ли благословение. — Круто выступим, я уверен.

— А? Да. Конечно круто, м. 

Исин чувствует взгляд Джексона и потому улыбается, но не поворачивается. 

— Relax, bro, — у Цзя Эра смешной акцент и улыбка из картонной на секунду становится искренней. 

Джексон поднимается с нарочито тяжелым стоном. И снова встает напротив зеркала, неугомонный.

Лэй прислушивается к себе: внутри тяжело и липко. Спустя пару минут замечает, что неровный ритм Ибо пропал. Взгляд из-под кепки подтвердил: пока они с Джексоном трепались, его как ветром сдуло.

Странная, незнакомая смесь тревоги и облегчения. 

В зале еще оставалась пара человек, когда он уходил. Джексон бросил вслед «отдохни хорошенько, капитан», кто-то махнул ему рукой. Кто-то пожелал спокойной ночи. Очень своевременное пожелание.

8

Обычно общими душевыми Исин не пользовался. Не из брезгливости — просто проще было дотащиться до номера и откиснуть хорошенько уже там, чтобы потом без сил и желания когда-либо еще шевелиться завалиться на постель. Но сегодня был не самый обычный день, и очень хотелось окунуть голову под холодную голову, избавиться от… чего-то.

Это все нервы, сказал себе Исин, открывая дверь. В дальней кабинке шумела вода. Лэй скользнул глазами по зеркалам, расположенным напротив дверей.

Взгляд ловит мокрую кожу в отражении и руку, напряженную, сжатую, движущуюся ритмично  


> так же, как и он сам двигался в зале.

  
Вопрос «как я узнал его по куску предплечья» будет задан сильно после. А пока неясно что еще громче: шум воды или собственное сердце.

Исин приклеился к двери, не шевелясь, боясь себя выдать. Во рту пересохло, а от вглядывания в полутьму заболели глаза. 

Сдавленный звук, едва слышный из-за воды и одновременно Лэй тоже содрогается  


> и выходит так тихо, как может, учитывая то, насколько у него дрожат руки.

Это мог быть вообще не он, думает голова, но отчего-то Исин точно знает, что он. Но от этого нихрена не легче.

9

С Джексоном хорошо, думает Исин, блаженно улыбаясь. С Джексоном хорошо и приятно.

Никакой стрёмной мути в голове и груди и… и где-то еще.

Цзя Эр цепляет очередной кусок пиццы, немедленно отправляя в рот. Про свою диету он, видимо, напрочь позабыл. С другой стороны, рассеянно думает Чжан Исин, наблюдая за шевелящейся капелькой кетчупа на уголке губ Джексона, с такими тренировками и маму-то родную забудешь, какая уж там диета. Ван Цзя Эр смачно облизывается, но кетчуп никуда не девается, только размазывается сильнее.

Красивый у него рот, думает Исин безо всяких задних мыслей.

По крайней мере, ему так кажется, и чем дальше, тем меньше он в этом уверен. Когда уверенность достигает опасного минимума, Лэй переводит взгляд выше.

— ...и премьеру отложили на месяц, представляешь? — с энтузиазмом продолжает вещать Джексон. И нет, Исин слушает — слушал, до того, как отвлекся.

— М, — отвечает он, чтобы ответить хоть что-то.

— О чем задумался?

— Ни о чем.

— Поешь, — со знанием дела советует Джексон, принимаясь за следующий кусок. Ест он очень аппетитно, но Исину отчего-то кусок в горло не лезет. — Ты ж ничего не съел почти.

— Ага, — соглашается Лэй, чтобы не спорить.

Цзя Эр чуть нахмуривается, но складка между бровей тут же сменяется светлой улыбкой.

— У тебя соус на щеке.

И немедленно тянется, проводит большим пальцем с небольшим усилием почти до самых губ.

Исин бездумно поворачивает голову и приоткрывает рот, впуская испачканный соусом палец Джексона в рот, чуть касаясь его языком.

И только потом встречается глазами с Цзя Эром. Джексон смаргивает, но палец не убирает, и кадык его вдруг плавно уходит вверх и возвращается назад. Спустя бесконечно долгую единицу времени Цзя Эр вынимает палец и Исин готов поклясться Цезарем Уиллисом, что на обратном пути очерчивает им контур его губ.

В этот момент Лэй совершенно не думает — возможно, впервые за день — о Ван Ибо.

Но от этого нихрена не легче.

10

Чем ближе к финалу, тем выше напряжение. Для Лэя это было верно вдвойне. Даже просто показываться на репетициях стало вдруг невыносимо тяжело — благо сейчас команде уже почти не требовалась его помощь. 

Малодушно, но так можно жить.

О том, как вечером в номере натурально захочется лезть на стену, Чжан Исин старательно не думал, да и некогда было. А свободное время — если оно вдруг появлялось — проводил с Ханьланем. Его присутствие само собой даровало пусть легкое, но успокоение, и на его счет абсолютно точно можно было не волноваться.

И ведь самое отвратительное заключалось в том, что на самом-то деле Исин не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы дрочить в душе или облизывать чьи-нибудь пальцы — лишь бы нравился их обладатель — но нет, это было _неправильно_ , _неправильно_! Не когда он капитан, а объект (объекты?) его искушения — самые что ни на есть прямые кандидаты на чемпионский титул. Любая ошибка могла привести к краху, и тогда ни команда, ни он сам себя не простит.

_Соберись, Чжан Исин._

— На-а-а, как же тяжко, — вздохнул Чун Ханьлань, попивая свой чай. На нем был блейзер такой степени уютности, что очень хотелось вручить ему плед и чашку какао для полноты картины. 

Ханьлань покачал головой.

— Знаешь, я всякий раз так жду субботы и так боюсь этого дня, — признался он негромко, не отнимая чашки ото рта.

Суббота — день съемок. Страшный день, когда от вездесущих камер не скрыться, когда приходится внимательно смотреть на то, отчего внутри тяжелеет и во рту пересыхает. А потом еще и комментировать все это.

Исин шумно выдохнул, пряча лицо под панамой. Суббота завтра.

11

— Как ты думаешь, — протянул Ван Ибо, растекаясь по стулу. — Чжан Исин — гей?

Джексон замер лишь на мгновение, едва-едва касаясь горлышком бутылки губ. Ибо на него даже не смотрел — и слава богу.

— Даже не знаю, — максимально нейтрально, почти незаинтересованно. — С чего это ты вдруг?

Ибо ухмыльнулся себе под нос, забарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Джексон ни за что бы не признался, но ему жутко не понравился его вид. Как будто тот вышел на охоту. Впрочем, расшифровывать оттенки эмоций на лице Ван Ибо даже ему зачастую было не под силу.

— Да так.

— Понравился? — совершенно невинно спросил Цзя Эр, откидываясь на спинку. Позади шумно возились Цзя Чжи с Хуан Сяо, и в любое другое время он обязательно бы обернулся посмотреть на эту сладкую парочку, но только не сейчас.

Ван Ибо повернул к нему лицо, и в глазах читалось четкое «нет, конечно, ты что, сдурел?»,  


> что в отношении него переводилось как однозначное «да».

  
«Да» с явным оттенком «не трожь, мое».

Цзя Эр заставил себя улыбнуться и показал Ибо большой палец:

— Nice choice, bro!

Холодок, пробежавший по спине от ответного взгляда Ван Ибо, Джексон стойко проигнорировал. Позади раздался звонкий смех Хуан Сяо.

Что ж, видит бог, Цзя Эр не собирался форсировать события, в любом другом случае только искренне порадовался бы за Ван Ибо. Но дружба дружбой, а Исин… это другое.

12

— ...капитан Чжан Исин, вам нужно исключить еще двоих.

Лэй зажмурился, натянул кепку на самый нос. Чертовы камеры. На языке крутилось как раз два имени, но он их точно не произнесет, ни за что. Чтобы успокоиться, пришлось даже прикусить язык.

— Эппл… прости. Последним будет… Сан Дзинь.

Девушка на сцене кивнула и сделала шаг вперед, опустив голову. Сан Дзинь держался, сжав губы в тонкую нитку. 

Лэю хотелось сбежать.

Черт его знает, как он пережил эти съемки. И сразу после, не позволяя никому себя тормозить, быстрым шагом скрылся в туалете. Не сдерживаясь, рыдал там, кажется, очень долго.

_Как же больно._

Их глаза так горели, они так старались…

Как же… _больно._

Когда эмоции схлынули, Чжан Исин обнаружил себя сидящем на полу совершенно без сил. 

Нужно привести себя в порядок. Собраться. Завтра начнется подготовка к полуфиналу. 

Глубокий вдох.

Глубокий выдох.

Стук в дверь.

— Исин?

— Цзя Эр? — голоса он не узнал, в горле будто вместо слизистой проложили слой наждачки.

— Я войду?

— Подожди, я…

— Брось. Я понимаю, — прервал Джексон уже не из-за двери: разрешения он все же не дождался.

Исин тяжело поднялся, отворачиваясь, но потом как-то очень быстро дверь тихо щелкнула, закрываясь, и Джексон крепко обнял его, щекотно дыша в шею. Ничего не говоря. Лэй открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не нашелся.

— Прости, — самостоятельно и отдельно от него прошептали его собственные губы. На глаза снова навернулись слезы.

Джексон отрицательно повертел головой — нет, Исин, тебе не за что извиняться. Только прижал к себе плотнее.

Бог знает, сколько они так стояли. И когда Цзя Эр легко-легко коснулся губами его щеки, Исин не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться и думать о том, насколько это было неправильно. Все, что он сделал — это прикрыл глаза, полностью растворяясь в том, как губы Джексона невесомо припечатывали его кожу сантиметр за сантиметром.

Чуть ниже  


> левее

  
еще ниже  


> достигли уголка его губ

Прости, подумал Лэй, точно не зная, извиняется ли перед Цзя Эром или перед собой из будущего. Просто… сейчас ему это было нужно, а Джексон  


> а Джексон, черт его дери, слишком хорошо понимал, что именно.

13

Дальше оставалось только радоваться, что дальше от капитанов мало что зависело. Правда, радости от этого было мало. И сердце сжималось ничуть не меньше, пусть и не он, а голоса судей решали судьбу участников команды. И замирало всякий раз, когда в ожидании результата на сцене оказывался Ван Ибо или Ван Цзя Эр. Парни раз за разом оставляли после себя крышесносные постановки, а Исин чувствовал, как в режиме онлайн седеют волосы на его голове.

— У меня сейчас голова лопнет, — пожаловался Чун Ханьланю Лэй, для пущей убедительности сжимая пальцы на черепе.

— Ох. Да, тяжело. Ну, крепись, всего пара недель осталась, — Чун вздохнул и переложил ноги. На высоком челе — обеспокоенность и легкий след печали. — Я и сам уже извелся.

На самом деле, голова у Исина болела по вполне определенной причине: он плохо спал из-за стресса в последнее время, из-за него же не мог есть, словом…

Хорошо, что Чун Ханьлань сегодня не такой дьявольски проницательный, как обычно.

— Ладно… Пойду проверю своих, — Исин слабо махнул товарищу рукой.

— О, — остановил его Чун. — Попроси Цзя Чжи заварить тебе чаю. Он настоящий мастер и сорта у него есть на все случаи. Думаю, и от твоей печали что-нибудь отыщется.

И чуть улыбнулся, по-мальчишески подмигнув. Чжан Исин, что-то невнятно пробурчав в ответ, поспешил скрыться. Лицо горело, будто его застали за чем-то неприличным. Неужели он знает… Да нет, откуда бы. Но перед глазами невольно всплыло едва различимое в темноте, преступно близкое лицо Джексона, и ему казалось, что румянец просвечивает даже через кепку.

Оставшаяся команда поделилась на две части — каждой нужно было подготовить отдельный танец к следующему шоу. Ван Ибо и Цзя Эр оказались в разных группах. Так вышло без стороннего умысла — Исин просто хотел, чтобы в каждой команде был сильный хип-хопер, но благодаря этому у него теперь был маленький малодушный повод для радости.

Лэй решил проверить, как дела у группы Ибо, а потом позаниматься самостоятельно. Тренировка поможет. Всегда помогает. Когда ты так устал, что даже ноги не держат, мысли отключаются — все, даже самые навязчивые.

— … еще раз!

Сильный, внезапно очень жесткий голос заставил Чжан Исина резко затормозить в дверях. Ван Ибо хлопнул в ладоши и быстро отошел к пульту, чтобы отмотать трек к началу. Неудивительно, что он взял инициативу в свои руки — и характер подходящий, и опыта хватало. Да и, судя по всему, сейчас они прогоняли кусок с хип-хоп хореографией. 

Четко. Резко. 

Загляденье. Исин улыбнулся под нос. Сильная работа — хотя сам он, конечно, сделал бы иначе. 

— Ладно, давайте прервемся пока, — устало и жалобно выдохнул Хуан Сяо. По залу прошел одобрительный ропот: да уж, тренер из Ибо вышел жесткий.

— Молодцы! — Исин помахал им кепкой. — Отлично получается.

Ибо быстрым пружинистым шагом направлялся к нему.

Спокойно, Лэй. Ты капитан, помнишь?

— Хочу кое-что добавить. Поможешь? 

— Конечно.

— Пошли. Покажу, где, — Ибо поманил его рукой. Оголенная шея блестела от пота в ярком свете потолочных ламп. 

— Вот здесь. Нужно что-то… М-м-м, зрелищное. Жесткое, да? — Ибо отмотал трек до нужного момента.

— Бам. Бам. Бу-у-ум. Слышишь, да?

— М, — Исин пожевал губами. — Да. Да, я понял.

— Эй, отдохните пока, — Ибо замахал руками, давая знак ребятам. — Мы с капитаном пока подумаем над заключительной частью.

Кто-то не выдержал, прилег прямо на пол. Кто-то начал раздеваться. Судя по общему вздоху облегчения, все были только рады неожиданному проявлению милосердия и медленно вытекли из зала. Исин видел это краем глаза в отражении — услышав музыку, он сразу встал перед зеркалом, раздумывая над движениями.

Бам. Бам. Бум. Да, так неплохо. Надо подумать. Бам...

Ибо устроился где-то за плечом, сразу начав повторять.

— Давай попробуем начать с arm swing, м.

Краем глаза Лэй зацепил чуть прищуренный внимательный взгляд Ибо. Леденяще внимательный.

— Э-э-э, нет, погоди, вот здесь очень важен угол. Нет. Нет. Погоди… — Исин не выдержал, обернулся к Ван Ибо, который будто назло повторял движение не совсем точно. Странно, ведь обычно он все схватывал на лету.

— Как?

— Чуть выше, — Лэй поправил руку Исина, выставив как надо.

— О-о-о, — многозначительно протянул Ван Ибо.

— Брось. Это очевидно. Ты бы и сам догадался.

— Не после трех часов беспрерывных тренировок, — Ибо криво улыбнулся ему, шевельнув рукой. По пальцам Исина пробежал горячий влажный жар от его кожи.

— А, может, добавить что-нибудь контактное? — голос у Ван Ибо как будто стал ниже. Да нет, просто он сказал это тише.

— То есть? — Лэй убрал руку от греха подальше. Длительные касания ни к чему хорошему не приводят. Рука, которой он поправлял Ибо, горела.

— Что-нибудь такое, — Ван Ибо вырос перед ним почти моментально. Посмотрел, черт его дери, в самые глаза. Слишком близко. 

— И отсюда в поддержку, — добавил он не сводя глаз.

— Какую? — от темных глаз, вперившихся в него, почти не моргая, даже чуть-чуть закружилась голова. Но и отвести взгляд оказалось невозможно. Жар от руки взметнулся выше как по фитилю и заполнил тело, будто бы взгляд Ибо сдетонировал его. 

— Какая подойдет?

— Скажем, эта, — Исин отступил чуть левее и положил правую руку Ибо на спину — и тот сразу же догадался, обхватил Лэя поперек груди. Шаг, разгон, два полных вращения, Ван Ибо повисает на одной его руке — тяжеловато, поэтому второй рукой Исин поддерживает его у лопаток. 

Ибо остановился резко и чуть не врезался носом в лицо Исина. Или все-таки врезался, потому что сразу после Чжан Исин уже почему-то прижимал его к себе, безапелляционно и крепко, и мало что соображал. Грудь Ибо на вдохе прижималась сильно-сильно, мешая самому Лэю дышать, мышцы спины под рукой упруго напрягались. 

Жестко и внезапно, отрезвляюще больно, Ибо врезался носом в его лицо и, кажется, немного прикусил ему губы.

Он вовсе не был так аккуратен и деликатен, как Джексон. Впрочем, ситуация не располагала. 

— По… подожди. Кто-то может вернуться, — пробормотал Исин, каким-то невероятным, нечеловеческим усилием заставляя себя отвернуться. Отгоняя темное желание, чтобы Ибо укусил его сильнее. 

— М. Ну да, — голос Ибо ничего не выражает, но он отступает сразу же. 

— Кхм. Э… на чем мы остановились?

14

Посиделки, ставшие традицией, служили Лэю и отдушиной, и одновременно сеансом психотерапии. 

— Чай не помог? — понимающе спросил у Исина Ханьлань накануне финала. 

Чжан Исин сомневался, что ему хоть что-то могло помочь, но из вежливости и умеренного интереса с Цзя Чжи чаю выпил. Точнее, с Цзя Чжи и Хуан Сяо — по отдельности этих двоих сложно было встретить. Не помогло, хотя чай был отличный.

— На тебе совсем лица нет, — добавил Уоллес Чун, снимая попутно ниточку с блейзера.

Лэй сокрушенно вздохнул, пряча лицо в ладонях:

— Я просто… хотел танцевать!


End file.
